devil_in_redfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuzuki Usachan
Introducing Introducing Yuzuki Usachan is the third main character presented in the story . She's a ghost and dead since 1983 but she doesn't know it and is called a "Reliever" ( it means a ghost thinking being still alive ) . Despite her statut of Ghost she manages to act like humans , she can touch things , and can go wherever she wants to . Along the story she will hooks up with Tetsuo . Appearance And Personnality Yuzuki Usachan is quite tall (173cm) . She has red hair and amber eyes . She's thin and wears most of the time a gakusei fuku or a student uniform . She often wears a hair straight with a pony tail ( either top head twins ponytails or a back top little ponytail). Before her death she was a really loving and caring girl . But after her death she became a boy-hater . A personnality is sometimes hostile , cold and violent , even "Tsundere" . But with girls she seems more gentle and sweet . Yuzuki is related to Yutzuki . Story Yuzuki Usachan was a girl who was in twosome with a boy named Takeshi , he betrayed her and left her . Forlorn and really sorrowful by this event , Yuzuki commited a suicide by self-harm under a cherrytree. Even since she haunted the cherrytree without even knowing she was dead . She just thought she was stil alive but had developped some powers . She stayed under her cherry tree all time long , singing , telling stories . But when a boy approaches her she will either scare him or litghtly hurt him ( like pushing him , lightly slap him , it depends on the guy ) . However Yuzuki is also known for her double faced personnality . Yuzuki's anger has developped a second personnality named "Yutzuki" so when Yuzuki is really angry or fighty or threaten , her anger will take over her body , her hair will become darker , her eyes will become yellow with a deathy glare and her personnality will become really hostile (Cf: Yutzuki page ) . She stayed under her cherry tree until Akako came , crying under it . Yuzuki will meet her and will become quickly friend with her . When Tetsuo first appear in front of Yuzuki's sight , she will first appear agressive but nextly we can notice she will become more sweet and kind with him to finally end up as a twosome with him . She'll meet her mother named Kotzuki who is a divinity and will be aware that she was once a God's Child too . Trivia *Yuzuki means "tender moon" ( "湯" means gentleness or superiority and "月" means moon) . Usachan means bunny . *Yuzuki was firstly supposed to be called Sakura ( meaning Cherrytree) as she's dead under a sakura and loves cherrytrees *Yuzuki's name was inspire of her creator who is also surnamed Yuzuki Usachan . *Yuzuki Usachan ex was named Takeshi . *Yuzuki is described as a Tsundere. *Yuzuki's personnality and appearance were inspired of the creator's . *Yuzuki Usachan has a stuffed bunny she never gets rid of it even though we don't see it much . She called it "Momoko-chan" . *Yuzuki was firstly supposed to be a trap but this idea was then left . *Yuzuki is dead in 1983 , and the present story is happening in 2010 , if she was still alive she should be 44 years old . *When Yuzuki feels fighty , angry her other personnality will take over her body and will control her mind . This other face has been named "Yutzuki". *In her living life , Yuzuki was also a God's Child ( daughter of Kotzuki ) , and is unknown if she'll become a Divinity's Descendant anyway . *Yuzuki's "mark of divinity" is a purple moon with bunny ears on her forehead , this mark is called "Tsuki Usagi" and is the symbol of her mother Kotzuki . Gallery Photo1275.jpg|Yuzuki Usachan Drawing "Sakura Petals" PicsArt_1366475051955.jpg|Yuzuki Under Her CherryTree Photo1295.jpg|Yuzuki Usachan On First "Demon In Red" Cover Photo1302.jpg|Yuzuki Talking With Akako Photo1308.jpg|Yuzuki Protected By Tetsuo-kun PicsArt_1366474467230.jpg|Alive Yuzuki With Takeshi-kun Photo1334.jpg|Yuzuki Scared By Akakuma Photo1329.jpg|Yuzuki Talking To Akako